


【翻譯】在我們相識之後 After We Became Acquainted

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Jewish Percival, M/M, Percival POV, Percival and Roxy are family, Pining, characters crushing on each other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 漸漸被哈利所吸引的帕西佛視角(他不知道那傢伙是個惡魔)。這篇也將這個惡魔宇宙的蘿西介紹入場。





	【翻譯】在我們相識之後 After We Became Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After We Became Acquainted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984091) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

Summary:

漸漸被哈利所吸引的帕西佛視角(他不知道那傢伙是個惡魔)。這篇也將這個惡魔宇宙的蘿西介紹入場。

_________________________________________________________________

「哈囉？叔叔？」帕西佛意識到蘿西正在他臉前揮著手，他坐直起來，朝她微笑。

「你早到了！」他開心地說。她最近都上夜班，接受其他人的換班，戳弄著舊案子，他們倆有三個星期沒見了。她看起來很疲憊，但眼中仍有著似乎所有年輕警官都擁有的火焰。「我來幫你買杯咖啡。」他低頭看去，看到她已經有一杯了，還有顆馬芬。

咖啡與馬芬都已經被吃了一半。「你是在排隊時就把它們吞進肚子了嗎？」

「不，我已經跟你一起坐在這十分鐘了。」她再咬下一口馬芬，配上一口咖啡。「我本來想看你要多久才會發現我，但漸漸地顯然這會花掉我一整天的時間。糟糕的案子？」

他望著自己的咖啡，不知道自己是什麼時候把它喝光的。「不是，」他心不在焉地回答，走開去續杯。帕西佛回來後說：「工作是工作，無聊但給了很好的薪水。」

「那你的志工呢？」

「好多了，事實上我把一名青年安置到我常去的那家裁縫店。他母親與妹妹暫住在庇護所，他需要能夠理解......他有些過去的工作。」

她擺出她的嚴肅執法官臉。從六歲第一次看見古老的一集超時空奇俠裡(Doctor Who)的聯合情報特派組織(U.N.I.T)後她就開始練習那個。當她得知地球防衛軍(alien global defense)*不是可能的職業選擇時心都碎了。她有想過要加入軍隊，但後來選了警官。他對那個決定鬆了口氣，光是想像她在作戰部隊裡就快把他嚇壞了。他沒辦法接受他女兒離開到那麼遠的地方去。教女，每當他搞錯時他總是要提醒自己。但他對她的愛比她父親給出過的還要多。

「什麼樣的過去？」她問，把他拉回到目前的對話中。他今天神遊得太厲害了。

「他是我的客戶，某方面上，」帕西佛必須補救那個說漏嘴。「所以，我不會向條子告密的。」他努力保持住嚴肅的表情，但在她被咖啡嗆住時不禁微笑。「太超過了？」

她點點頭：「不過這說明的足夠了。那家裁縫鋪，就那麼相信你說的他不會把他們洗劫一空？你相信他不會把他們洗劫一空？」蘿西搖頭。「你對人性太過有信心了。」

「不，我對人性沒有多少信心，但對某些個體有著極大的信心。對伊格西有極大的信心。」帕西佛看見她整個人頓住。「噢，不，」他嘆氣。他看著她的目光變得呆然。圖像記憶就是個狗屎東西，但她有著了不起的技能。而且她還有著在假日閱讀其他警官的報告的興趣。

他在想他是不是該給她買個高級應召，又或是如果他那麼做了她是不是會為此逮捕他。

「伊格西，伊格西。安文。為貝克做事。因偷車進警局，但告訴被撤銷，因為車主是貝克的第三副手，說了那只是好玩。他們試圖將他轉移出去，但他不肯。零星的前科，但通常以社區服務解決。聰明，但因覺得受到不公平的對待，內心非常不平衡。對服從權威有問題。」

「你的記憶力實在太嚇人了，」他真心地說。

「你是那個教我如何去記憶的人。」

「他是個好孩子，」帕西佛回道，無視了她的哼聲，「他有潛力成為個好孩子。他只是需要有人能看見他的潛力，而我認為哈利可以。」

「哈利。」

「雇用他的那名裁縫。幾年前哈利哈特在他的伴侶過世後成為了金士曼裁縫鋪的店主了。」

「願他的記憶成為祝福*，」蘿西反射地說。

帕西佛搖搖頭。「他們對鰥夫表示祝賀。」

「啊，」蘿西點頭。「而那名裁縫相信你的程度高到足以雇用他。」

「是的。幾年前我幫助過他。在私事方面。」帕西佛喜歡想著或許他有幫到哈利，藉著提供了關於家暴配偶的協助資訊。哈利沒有離開切斯特，但在那之後他看起來有變得比較好。帕西佛猶豫過要不要問，但擔心帶起不好的回憶。「換你告訴我你過得如何了。你的女朋友最近好嗎？」

「搬回美國去了。」

「我很抱歉，親愛的。」

蘿西聳肩。「反正她不喜歡我的工作時數。」

他不喜歡她的工作時數，不過知道最好別提這個。「這週末來跟我一起上會堂？」蘿西不是猶太教徒，但她總是覺得與他一起上會堂要比她母親的高教會派教堂更令人心情平靜。

「如果我沒接下額外的輪班的話，好。」蘿西解決掉她的咖啡。「然後我應該是不會接啦。這週末輪值的傢伙永遠不肯停下關於魔鬼的話題，老說著他的邪惡黨羽行走在我們之間。」

帕西佛大笑：「還好魔鬼不是真的，對吧？」

她朝他咧嘴笑著，親吻了下他的臉。「禮拜六見。」

帕西佛喝完他的咖啡後看向櫃檯。他要給哈利帶些餅乾，只是謝謝他願意給伊格西一個機會。

  
****************************************

  
「結果真的可以？」帕西佛在哈利幫他穿上馬甲背心時問。那是紫色的。他討厭紫色。但哈利看起來非常快樂，那麼他就沒辦法說什麼。他只是站在那由著他幫他試衣。

「是的。伊格西就是份禮物，」哈利含著針輕鬆地回答。「現在，我知道你討厭這個，但我需要你相信我。」

「我沒有討厭，」帕西佛虛弱地反駁。

「你在法庭上就用這語氣說話？你的客戶是不是都被判有罪啦？」

「事實上我很少上法庭的。我大部分的時間是在寫合約。」

「除了你去庇護所給予法律建議的時候。」

「除了那個時候。我沒有討厭紫色，」帕西佛垂死掙扎，「不過我不懂為什麼？我不是適合紫色的類型。」

「我覺得你沒有好好看清楚自己是哪種類型的人，」哈利說著替他調整肩線。

「你看見了什麼？」帕西佛必須問。哈利有時會用著奇特的表情看著他，就像是試著將他看透。像是想要搞懂帕西佛。

挺公平的，因為帕西佛也會盯著他看，雖然通常是因為哈利長得那麼美麗好看。但那男人受了那麼多年的虐待與創傷。而且帕西佛付錢取得他的服務。這一切都讓他無法開口約那人出去。

不過他會幻想。幻想他們一起在那咖啡店，哈利點了拿鐵與餅乾，他們聊著第一次約會會聊的事。喜歡的電影，你永遠不該承認你真的喜歡的音樂類型。或許他們的手會擦過彼此。帕西佛會送他回到店裡，第一個吻。

帕西佛關於哈利的幻想遠遠不止這些。哈利釘好了布料，馬甲的造型很迷人，但那暗紫色仍感覺太過大膽。

「相信我，」哈利說著走向那件掛在牆上的西裝外套。煙燻灰，帶著極淡的線條。他拿著它讓帕西佛穿了進去。他意識到那上頭的線條是紫色的然後噢。「看吧？」哈利顯然是在對帕西佛驚訝的表情說。「我知道自己在做什麼。」

「你的手藝真的非常精湛，」帕西佛嚴肅且誠摯地說，他想要相信哈利逗留在他肩上的雙手是出於愉悅，而不是因為在調整布料。「哈特先生。」

「哈利，你知道的，」哈利來到了袖口，將它們稍微往上釘起一些。

「哈利，你最近好嗎？」詢問一個人的健康是件禮貌的事，而他喜歡聽哈利說話。

「很好。前陣子有些感冒，但靠著足夠的新鮮空氣與運動很快就康復了。」哈利移至另一邊的袖口。「切斯特的一名老友經過這附近於是來訪，我都忘了他了。幾乎沒認出他來。是他的鬚後水讓我記起他是誰。」

「我很抱歉。那一定害你想起不好的回憶了。你還好嗎？」帕西佛好想捧著他的臉，讓他知道他不孤單。如能照顧他帕西佛別無所求。「我認識一個很擅長處理創傷後症候群的心理治療師。」

「我沒事，我保證。很有趣，他道歉了。他是切斯特那黨人裡頭一個向我道歉的。」

「他傷害過你嗎？」帕西佛確保自己的語調正常。哈利顯然想要談論這個，而如果他洩漏出自己想要衝出去痛揍一名大概超過七十歲的老人的意圖，那大概不會有好結果。

「沒有。他只是看著，在切斯特......分享我的時候，但從沒親身參與。不想要那可能伴隨著獎賞而來的風險。他是較聰明的那些人之一。」哈利往後退開後點點頭。「這套在你身上很好看。這週內我應該能完成。」他走到帕西佛身後將外套脫下。他繼續待在帕西佛背後，帕西佛心想或許哈利是在躲藏。「我拒絕他的道歉。我想那令我成了個壞人。」

「不，人們可以要求原諒，但不代表我們必須原諒。」帕西佛沒有轉身看向哈利，知道那會結束這場對話。「你痛苦了多久？」

「比我願意承認的還久。」

「那麼操他的道歉。他看著與他相同的人類被傷害，被殘忍的對待，卻什麼也沒做？操的誰要原諒他。」

哈利笑了出來。「惡魔們會拿他的靈魂舉辦盛宴的。」

「如果那麼想能安慰到你，」帕西佛同意。「關於紫色你是對的。」

「我當然是對的，」哈利對他微笑。「在裝扮你的這事上我永遠都是對的。你藏起你的美貌，我選擇將它強調出來。」

「我是個平凡無奇的男人，哈利，」帕西佛說。「我有的任何風采都是你的功勞。」

「你錯了，」哈利說完後離開了。

******************************

  
蘿西在他的沙發裡打呼，而他在讀一份他有史以來見過最拜占庭式複雜的合約。寫出這來的不是天才就是白痴。蘿西在沙發裡不安穩地動著，說起夢話來。一個惡夢，他意識到，於是走過去輕輕地推了下她。他躲得不夠快，她的拳頭掃中他的嘴唇。

「該死，」他咕噥。這絕對會腫起來的。

她醒了過來，從沙發裡爬起來。「操、操、操。我恨惡夢。」

「我知道。」他坐進沙發將她拉進懷裡。他唱起在她小時候照顧她時唱的_Numi Numi_*。他從沒有過飽滿的歌聲，那單薄且有些走音，但她靠在他身上放鬆了下來，回憶擊退了恐懼。「糟糕的案子？」當她平靜下來時他問。

「嗯，」她只回了這個。「你以前還會給我一小杯牛奶和一塊小圓餅。」

帕西佛起身，帶回一口威士忌和一塊小圓餅。「給。」

她乾了那口威士忌，小口咬著那塊餅乾。「為什麼你在流血？」當她好好看向他時她問。「是我做的嗎？」

「我的錯。我忘了黑帶。」

「對不起。」

「沒什麼好對不起的，」他向她保證。「只是在想如果妳要過夜的話，客房會舒服得多。」

「你不介意？」

「永遠不會介意的。」

「謝謝你，爹地。」她小聲地說。

他沒說什麼，他們都知道教父與父親非常地不同。但在這種時候，他們足夠親近。「我愛你，親愛的。」

「再唱一次剛剛那首歌？」

「你想要你的耳朵受到那種攻擊？」

「那讓我開心。」

帕西佛願意盡己所能令蘿西開心。

  
*****************************************

  
「我要殺了那兇手，」哈利說。「我會讓那傢伙知道什麼叫做痛，還有他將會遇見什麼樣的惡魔？他想像不出什麼在等著他。」

帕西佛疑惑地轉頭看向店裡各角落。「這是什麼現代版的莎士比亞嗎？還是哪一部劇？」

「你受傷了。最可能的原因是拳頭。而那......那是不允許的。我會逼著那人直望虛空，直到那傢伙理解到自己的存在有多麽地毫無用處，我會給點慈悲刨出他的眼睛餵他吃下去。」

「那真是具體，又挺奇怪地詩意，」帕西佛說。「這是個意外。」

哈利完全地僵住了。「這說詞就在你的網站上的勾選清單裡。」他往前踏了一步。「只要告訴我那個人的名字，剩下的我會解決。」

帕西佛的心跳漏了一拍，因那宣言。他應該要被嚇壞的，但那被從一名畢生沒與一捲布料以外的東西打鬥過的男人口中說出奇異地甜蜜。「這不是個“意外”，這是個意外。我把一個戰或逃本能只有戰的人從惡夢中叫醒。」

「你女朋友？」哈利問，帕西佛覺得他的語調有些太過隨意了。假裝著不關心那答案。

「教女。我是同性戀，」帕西佛說。

「我是雙性戀，如果現在是要分享的話。雖然這些日子裡我比較喜歡男的。」

「有趣，」帕西佛只擠得出這個回答。

「是啊，不是嗎？」哈利的手指刷過那片腫起的嘴唇。那是道溫柔到令人疼痛的觸摸，帕西佛知道未來的幾天裡他會一直感覺到這個的。「你的外套和馬甲做好了。」

「太好了，」帕西佛說，沒有人移動，就只是站在那，相互看著，哈利的手指在他的唇上。

「噢該死，是什麼愚蠢的魔法定住你們兩個了？哈利，我發誓，你做了－」進到房間裡的伊格西看著他們倆說。

哈利後退。「伊格西，請將帕西佛訂的衣物取來。抱歉，我還有客人在等著。」

「沒事，」帕西佛說。

「才沒有什麼客人。那是梅林，」伊格西說。「他沒給你幫他做的任何東西出半毛錢。最好的朋友的特權。」

「但仍然他是在等，所以，抱歉。」哈利匆忙地離開了，帕西佛等待著伊格西去幫他取來他幾個月前就要求的黑色西裝，但因為雅士谷賽馬日快到了，哈利應接不暇，帕西佛不介意等。伊格西把那交給他，帕西佛付款。他希望或許哈利會從試衣間探頭出來，但看起來他不會。

不過哈利表達得很清楚了，他關心帕西佛。

或許約他出去並不會太突兀。

  
******************************************

  
他們離開會堂，蘿西挽著他的手。「媽媽不高興我比較常跟你來這。」

「你母親對什麼事都不高興。她人生最大的樂趣就是被惹得不高興。」

「那倒是真的，除了那就只有肉毒桿菌。還有我。我又一次被唸了應該結束我那小小的警官扮演然後去找個丈夫。」

「你是蕾絲邊。」蘿西十六歲時就出櫃了，當她的父母大吼大叫把她趕出家門要她腦子清楚後再回家時是他收留了她。他們和好了，但他從沒原諒過他們那麼做。

然後他從沒原諒過他們好多事。

「是啊，但那無法阻止讓我嫁給一個男人。」

「我想身為一名紳士應該拒絕那麼做？」帕西佛說。

「細節啊細節。我當然被從遺囑中除名了，又一次地，如果我不肯屈服的話。」蘿西把頭靠到他的肩上。「我告訴她，我不需要她的錢。我被升為小隊長了。我能買得起有名牌子的泡麵了。」

帕西佛停了下來，在路中間緊緊抱住了她。「我親愛的，我真以你為傲。」

「你會來參加典禮嗎？」

「沒有什麼能阻止我。我還需要一套新的西裝去參加那個。而現在我們需要冰淇淋慶祝一下。」他用手機查到一家離這不遠的店。

「這幾年裡多了好多新西裝啊，」她說。「去探視那個男孩？」

「伊格西，他在那待了十八個月了，至少，哈利非常喜愛他。」

「你也希望被哈利喜愛嗎？」

「你把我看得這麼透真是煩人，」他哼了一聲。「我或許有點......喜歡上我的裁縫。」

「你通常不是那種會對人怦然心動的類型。」

「他是個了不起的男人。」

「那就約他出來啊。」他們走進店裡，看著菜單上的選項。他們都點了兩球裝在杯中。當他們坐下來時，她對他擺出你想要對我招出一切秘密的凝視。「你害怕那麼做嗎？」

「約他出來會很不恰當的。因為多種原因，而那些原因我不會在這時候說。」

「好吧，」她回道，然後她說起了那件令她晉升的案子。他拍了一張她的照片，因為在冰淇淋店裡的光線底下她看起來那麼飄渺美麗。然後他又拍了另外一張，因為她朝他吐出舌頭。「約他出來。」

「有一天吧，或許，」帕西佛答應，主要是為了應付她。

  
*****************************************

  
兩個月後他來到店裡，因為出差時搞丟了他最喜歡的那對袖扣。他給哈利買了一杯拿鐵與餅乾。

「我總是很享受我們的咖啡約會，」哈利對他說。帕西佛感覺到血液湧上臉頰。「現在讓我跟你說說我最新進的這批羊毛袖扣。你必須相信我。」

哈利把他帶來的這些咖啡稱作約會。

帕西佛用著那男人引起的所有情緒看著哈利，但哈利太過忙著幫他挑選袖扣。「我相信你，哈利，」他說，那些字句所帶著的重量不只是相信著那羊毛袖扣一定會適合他。

  


*alien global defense：應該是指遊戲[《地球防衛軍(Earth Defense Force)》](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%9C%B0%E7%90%83%E9%98%B2%E5%8D%AB%E5%86%9B%E7%B3%BB%E5%88%97)

*May his memory be a blessing：猶太人對死者的祝詞 [(wiki)](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%D7%96%D7%99%D7%9B%D7%A8%D7%95%D7%A0%D7%95_%D7%9C%D7%91%D7%A8%D7%9B%D7%94)

*Numi Numi：希伯來文搖籃曲


End file.
